sing Contest!
by Hullobrianna
Summary: let's see what the singing contest has in store for sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen first fic...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tsunade annonced that there would be a singing contest. Who ever got the most points for singing, would get to make one-------- And only one--------- rule for none other than, Konohagakure. Sakura ran down the street to a CD store. She would there buy the CD with the song Lazy Eye on it, By the Silversun Pickups. She had heard the song from none other than, Brianna, the grl whom she had stayed with when she went to America. She picked out the CD. She brought it to the regester and the man asked,

"Would you like anything else with that?"

"No thank you." She responded reaching into her purse and pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

"Your change will be five dollars and fifty cents. Have a good day and come back to the store." He said gleefully handing her a resept and giving her the bag with the CD inside. She walked down the road for a few minutes and came to a giant building. It was Hinata's house. Hinata had a singstar game so that they could train for it together. Sakura's rule would be so that anyone who is at least 16 could get married. Hinata's would be so that a ninja wouldn't have to be a certain age to be a certain ranking. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Hinata heard someone at her door. She answered it to see Sakura.

"Hi there Sakura-chan" She said opening the door so that her friend could come in.

"I got the CD." She said unwrapping the case.

"Cool. So what song are you doing again?" Hinata asked leading them into the living room.

"It's called Lazy Eye." They heard a rather deep voice from up the hall.

"Hello there Neji-niisan." Hinata said like he does that every day. "How did you know?"

"I didn't intap phone lines." He said

"I will forget i heard that." Sakura said.


	2. Sakura's turn

Chapter 2

"You better." Neji replied showing a slight blush. "Hinata, I don't want you near Naruto. I'm going to be at Tenten's house."

"Oh,...okay." Hinata said lieing through her teeth.

"I know you're lieing. just tell me if he tries to hurt you. got it?"

"fine." Hinata was serious this time.

"Hinata, let's go practice!" sakura said changing the topic.

"Okay." Hinata continued behind her glaring Daggars at Neji. He really got on her nerves sometimes.

"And we are here." Hinata flopped down on her bed causing sakura to giggle. It sometimes made her wonder if Hinata was drunk.

"Hinata, are you sure you haven't been drinking?" Sakura asked, evily.

"What's that suppossed to mean?" Hinata sat up and looked at her friend.

"Oh nothing." Sakura continued to set up the little singstar machine. _Accept for that you are acting like Tsunade when she gets drunk_ Sakura thought.

"Okay..."

"It's ready."

Sakura started to sing. At first, it was horrid. But a she sang, she got better. She sang:

_I've been waiting  
i've been waiting for this moment all my life  
but it's not quite right_

and this 'real'  
it's impossible if possible  
at who's blind word  
so clear but so unheard

i've been waiting  
i've been waiting for this silence all night long  
it's just a matter of time

to appear sad  
with the same 'ol decent lazy eye  
fixed to rest on you  
aim free and so untrue

everyone's so intimately rearranged  
everyone can focus clearly with such shine

everyone's so intimately rearranged  
everyone can focus clearly with that shine

lost and loaded  
still the same 'ol decent lazy eye  
straight through your gaze  
that's why i said i relate  
i said we relate  
it's so fun to relate

it's the room the sun and the sky  
it's the room the sun and the sky

i've been waiting  
i've been waiting for this moment...

Sakura was so proud of herself. She went from so bad it would make a (1)def cat's ears bleed, to a beautiful melody.

"Hinata, next you have to try..." Sakura said jumping on the bed.

* * *

**Yo! glad I finnally finished but it is done! hope you liked it. (1) was refurring to my def cat. watch for "Jokes" like these during the following chappies! **

**next chapter: Hinata's turn!**


	3. Hinata's turn

Chapter 3

Hinata got upo and put in her CD.

"I'm going to be singing _Girlfriend_ By Avril Lavinge." Hinata stated standing up.

When she started to sing, Sakura didn't know who was singing. Hinata, a kind, gentle natured girl sang,

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And yeah  
I'm the mother princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

Cause, She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

This was strange coming from Hinata's mouth. She sounded almost Idenical to Avril.

"H-Hinata...wow...I never thought...What is this about?" Sakura asked ostonished.

"Well, this is sort of what happened when I saw Naruto with that girl a few years ago..."

"That was a nurse telling him what to put on a rash because I was too busy to."

"What?! I threw her in a well!"

"Oh yeah, Hinata,"

"What?"

"You swore!"

"What! I did Not!"

"Oh yes you did! you forgot to stop singing on the D-word as your father would put it. I'm gonna tell!!!!!"

"No! Sakura! It was an accedent!"

"Hinata, I was just joking!" Sakura said standing up. "Besides, what would he do?"

"I don't know! Ground me for life."

"Try again but without the swear."

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm precious  
And yeah  
I'm the mother princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

Cause, She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

"Hinata! You remembered to not sing the swears! Good for you!" Sakura said giving a loving friend-hug._  
_


End file.
